Jefferson's Jinx
by anxiousheart7
Summary: Grace and her father Jefferson have lived a happy life since the curse was lifted in Storybrooke, Maine. Their lives are about to change as a new arrival comes to town. Set after S4.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This fic is an AU set after the S4 finale but not including what happened in the season finale, and as such certain character plot points are very different to the canon. It also includes locations and characters from Wonderland but doesn't have much to do with the canon of OUATIW beyond a few minor references so is not classed as a crossover.

Some parameters of the canon universe are present in this fic but I have also included a few of my own takes on the mechanics/locations/magic of the show.

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters, locations etc belong to their respective owners. The original characters and plot belong to the author.

side note: this is my first large fic after dabbling in a couple of one-shots so any reviews/comments would be wonderful - thanks

* * *

Once upon a time, a child was born in Wonderland. She sprouted up one day, quite matter-of-factly, in the flower garden…or more precisely, in the rose patch. It was quite an odd thing (even by Wonderland standards) for a little girl to pop out of a rosebud just like that, and it was such a perplexing predicament that the flowers spent a great deal of time trying to decide what to do with her.

The roses would not take her, claiming that she could not be a rose since she had no thorns. Their snobbery was renowned, even amongst the general aloofness of the garden, so she was quickly shunned. Her petals, they surmised, were neither lilac, nor cerise nor yellow, nor blue. The pansies wouldn't take her, nor the daffodils, as she was too tall for the former and too short for the latter. Finally, since nobody wanted her, the roses sent her to the meadow and so she adopted the name that they all shared there, Daisy.

They soon discovered that her stems were useless, since they wouldn't take root. She couldn't take her sustenance through the soil like the other flowers did. They tried to water her leaves and shoots and soon discovered that an opening near her petals would take the water. She was almost ousted altogether by this discovery when the flowers deduced that she must be a Venus flytrap or another carnivorous plant and perhaps she would eat them. Then, they discovered that the raspberry bushes had given fruit, and Daisy instinctively took a bite.

As she grew, she grew adventurous and became more and more playful. The flowers found her mischievous nature to be far too much for their orderly lives. Her tricks got her into frequent trouble with the Elder Rose and, despite strict words from Mother Gerber she started to play away from the garden so to not get into any further trouble.

One day, Daisy came across a rather strange sight. It looked for all she knew of the world like a giant cloud of grey pollen. She ventured towards and discovered that it was in fact a blue caterpillar. He was smoking a hookah, or as Daisy branded it 'a pollen maker'.

"Who are you?" asked the caterpillar

"I'm called Daisy, but the others usually just call me 'mischief'". She sniffled slightly from the smoke, scrunching her freckled nose.

"Ahh, I see. Well, you are much too small and light for the quantity of much that you seem to be holding"

"I'm holding much?" she cocked her head sideways as she contemplated the caterpillars words.

"Indeed" he said simply, "you need to grow to hold all that much"

She looked suddenly indignant at his observation, "I take my sustenance and the flowers say I'm blooming nicely" she argued.

"I say you need to bloom up" replied the caterpillar simply. "I shall give you something to 'up your bloom' significantly"

He put down his hookah and slithered towards a large blue mushroom to the left of Daisy. He broke a piece off and handed it to her, "Here, this much should do".

Daisy looked at the mushroom and then slowly bit into it. The taste was chalky and very bitter. She daren't spit it out in front of the caterpillar though, for the flowers had taught her the importance of manners and gratitude so she blanched slightly as she swallowed.

All of a sudden, she felt a strange sensation in her feet, then her legs and arms, her torso and neck and finally her head. She hadn't realised that her eyes still remained shut after swallowing and as she opened them she saw that she had shot up. Before, Daisy had been a healthy 3 inches tall. Now she had quite slowly, but quite suddenly shot up past 6 inches, past 1 foot and past 4ft. Dazed, she looked around.

Below her, she heard screams. "No, she'll tread on us. Squash us with her big feet or worse, pick us all! Get out of here, you are far too naughty to be a flower!" The flowers proceed to prick at her ankles and she immediately complied so that the thorns and barbs wouldn't scratch her any further.

The caterpillar had slowly started crawling up Daisy's leg. He steadily huffed his way to her shoulder and perched by her right ear. His tiny voice was just about audible to her. Daisy looked at him and settled into a sullen pout. "Why did you tell me to eat that? Now my family don't want me."

"Because little mischief, you are not meant to stay in that patch. That is why you ventured out and found me. Now, let's go, I must show you beyond the garden".


	2. Graceful Beginnings

A gentle greyness hovered over the little Maine town and, for a change, silence echoed the sleepiness of the day. No strange creatures or magics deterred its residents from going about their lives and, for a change, all was well.

Grace Jefferson strolled down the winding road into town with her father on their usual route from the outskirts of Storybrooke. Her satchel hung on her right shoulder; in her left hand she carried her folio, which swung rhythmically in her grip with each advancing step. Their walk was silent, her mind mulling over and over as she put each tentative foot forward into the unknowing mist of the day ahead. She'd been working on a major project at school in her favorite subject, art, and had spent the weekend finishing her last painting of the clock tower, Storybrooke's most significant landmark. Today she'd be presenting her hard work to class and she felt a mixture of nervous excitement. Her father, sensing her anxiety, gave her hand a slight affectionate squeeze, "It'll be fine dear".

Grace hadn't been happier than she'd been since the curse had lifted. She'd never told him, but during those cursed years, she had always known that something was missing from her life and although she never pinpointed what it was, she knew that she felt Jefferson's absence deep inside her heart. Her parents, Frank and Mary, were wonderful and she missed seeing them every day, but knowing what she knew now, that her father always watched over her but was never allowed to meet her, made her feel all the more thankful for their life together.

Before she lost him, Grace had a simple but joyful life with her Papa. They lived in a small hut in the forest and searched for truffles to sell on the market. They made a meager living, but it didn't matter to her. She was happy living in simplicity, playing games and enjoying a quiet life.

Until Regina came to visit.

It was a bad idea from the start. Grace was never a fool and her wary instincts screamed 'No' when he told her of the job to retrieve Regina's stolen object from Wonderland. Jefferson wouldn't listen though and she knew that the Queen was an intimidating and willful woman who always got what she wanted, regardless of the price, so Jefferson took the job. When Regina returned without her father, Grace was told that he had died. She never gave up hope though, especially when the Queen insisted on taking his hat back with her. She knew the powers of the hat, and the care her father had taken of it. Nevertheless, she never saw the hat or her father in the Enchanted Forest again. Her adopted parents took care of her from then on, and she was lucky enough that they remained in her life after the curse. When she regained her memories, Grace's first instinct was to search him out. She drew posters in order to find him and eventually did.

At first it was hard. Jefferson wouldn't let go of the guilt he felt for leaving Grace to work on that job with Regina. Grace had forgiven him of course, but he wouldn't accept it. Sometimes she would look at him staring out of the window, his eyes fixed and unblinking, filled with sorrow. All the years apart haunted him and he couldn't let go of that. Other times he was a cheerful soul who pulled faces and played his games, but then he'd get that look in his eyes.

One day, she finally took the hard approach.

"Daddy, you obviously don't love me enough to let me forgive you for this so I'm afraid I'm going to have to go." Jefferson looked up from his book with a start. She had his full attention. "Grace? What? Go where?"

"Back to my parents. They'll take me back. I can't stay here. I can't bear to see you feel so guilty, it's making me so unhappy. I can't stay here."

"No Grace please!" He cried with panic in his voice. She felt her chest tighten as she saw the tears in her father's eyes and felt them welling up in her own. "It's breaking my heart daddy. I can't see you like this anymore. Unless you can smile for me and be happy again…I just can't." She turned and headed towards the door with her bags, her prop to show him that she was serious. Jefferson rushed up wiping his eyes and ran up behind her.

"I promise I'll…" he stopped, struggling with himself as he said it, "I can accept your forgiveness. I accept it. Please Grace, don't leave me alone again." That really did break her heart. Dropping her bag, Grace turned and embraced her father. She never wanted to see him cry like that again.

It had worked though. Since that day, Jefferson always had a smile on his face and never spoke of his guilt.

The steady bustle of the morning traffic loomed over Main Street. Cars sped past the sidewalk where the Jeffersons quietly strolled up to the school gates. Across the street on the right hand side Grace spotted the unmistakable sight of Emma Swan's yellow Beetle parked outside the sheriff's office. At Jefferson's request, the sheriff had left them alone. Grace knew of all of the crises in the town, but her father had kept her safe and had no interest in getting involved.

As they approached the school gates, Jefferson gave Grace one last hug before he left her, "Good luck Gracie, I know they'll love it," he whispered lovingly.

Her eyes scanned the classroom as she entered. She smiled as Henry Mills waved good morning to her. He sat at the desk next to her, just like he did every day. He'd experience somewhat of a growth spurt in recent months and was very nearly as tall as his mother. Both in Junior High now and no longer little kids, they were starting to show changes in their own ways. Grace had shared a many things in common with Henry, and they shared a close bond because of it. The other kids understood what it was like under the curse, but she and Henry understood better than most. Both he and Grace knew what it was like to be adopted. Henry's adopted mother was, of course, Regina. They now both enjoyed the joy of having a loving extended family and Grace and Henry enjoyed that little line between normal life and their special lives.

The morning went by the same as always. To her relief, her portfolio received high marks and were going to be included in the school exhibition, to be put on display for the whole town to see. Grace couldn't wait to tell her papa.

Lunch was always the best time of the day. Henry would update her on the latest news. Although things were OK between Jefferson and Henry's family, they never really saw each other simply because he didn't want to get involved in any of 'Emma's drama' as he would put it. So, Henry would give her regular little updates on his life. The latest was the usual mix of heroics and home life. His moms had were both investigating some new relic that hadn't been seen before in 'the land without magic'. They had just (very quietly) disposed of a potentially nasty batch of troll fungus which, if they had released their spores, would have turned the entire town into toads.

Other than that, his family were well. His mom Emma was happy in her relationship with Captain Hook and he was about to become a brother. His other mom, Regina, was due to have her baby in about 6 weeks. His living arrangements had been settled in a way that satisfied all parties. He spent half his time at Regina and his step-dad Robin's house and the other half with Emma. Even his Grandpa, Mr Gold, was living a relatively peaceful life these days, although Henry had to keep reassuring Grace that whenever they bumped into him that he wasn't going to hurt her. She always had to be convinced at least one more time though. The Dark One wasn't exactly known for his trustworthiness.

The school day ended and Grace packed up, heading out with Henry. As they exited the gates, they spotted a familiar shade of yellow parked outside. Emma Swan stood waiting.

"Hey mom, how's your day been?" Henry smiled as he greeted his birth mother.

"Hey kid, it's been better." She looked slightly bedraggled, and he could tell that something wasn't right. She looked at Grace, "Actually, Grace might be the perfect person right now. Is your Dad here by any chance?"

"Not today no. I said I'd make my own way home." It had taken all of her efforts of persuasion for her to gain this little bit of independence. She loved their morning walks, but Grace knew that she needed to show her dad that she was growing up. "Why? Is everything OK?"

Emma hesitated for a moment, "I could really do with talking to him. You know I wouldn't normally but Will Scarlet is...well, I don't know where he is and…Wonderland" she trailed off.

Grace's eyes grew wide, "Wonderland? What about it?"

"Well, it's not so much a 'what' but more a 'who'?"

Grace looked from Emma to Henry and back again. She knew he wouldn't be happy but finally sighed, knowing exactly what was coming and asked, "So, which one of those mad creatures has come to Storybrooke?"

* * *

Edit: I've changed and added some extra exposition to this chapter as I felt the first version was a little woolly. Hope you enjoy!


	3. A Rabbit Hole in the Sky

THUD!

The woods shook as the 'whatever it was' struck the forest floor.

Emma Swan sat up, her attention suddenly yanked away from her catatonic paperwork, "What the hell?" She asked the empty office. She ran to the window and saw it. Purple clouds.

"Son of a bitch!" she swore. Was it too much to have the day off? She holstered her gun, grabbed her badge from the desk and headed to the door. As she swished through she felt her second sharp 'thud' of the day when her skull collided with another. "Ow, watch it!" She rubbed her head and then it slowly dawned on her through the sharp pain who she had collided with.

"Want me to kiss it better love?" the tall darkness of the thing she had bumped into came into view. She smiled, "I wish I could, but I gotta go"

"Ahh, would this have anything to do with the rather large purple cloud over yonder?" he smiled that half smirk of his, pointing his shiny hook towards the window.

"You saw it too?" He nodded. She frowned, "It's probably Gold again"

"Aye love, I came to the same conclusion. The Crocodile likes to visit the Well, and by my reckoning that puff of purple mist is right over it. It's Gold alright."

Emma rolled her eyes, they were wasting time. "Well, what are we waiting for? Less talking, more moving!"

The yellow bug raced into the woods, screeching to a halt when they had arrived. Emma sprinted towards the well with Captain Hook in tow.

"C'mon. You're slowing me down old man!" she quipped. She loved to tease him. In truth, she was glad he was with her. She pondered as she ran. What could Gold be up to this time? He was like one of those bad TV villains that just kept coming back.

But, to her surprise, when they arrived at the Well there was no sign of Rumpelstiltskin.

All that was there was a rather large crater and what was left of the well. Blocks scattered in every direction and a hole where the Well used to be. They daren't go any closer though, for directly above the well whirled a large portal. As the smoke cleared, Emma gained a better view of the portal. It was strangely familiar.

"Like Jefferson's hat," she mumbled

"What's that love?" Hook shouted from behind

"The portal. It looks just like the one made by Jefferson's hat. But that's impossible, the hat was destroyed"

"Look closer Emma," Hook pointed, "It looks more like a big dirty hole than the insides of a hat." She looked again.

Hook was right. It looked like a dirty hole or, she thought, a rabbit hole.

"That's all I need, a rabbit-hole in the sky," Emma sighed as she watched the portal slow, then get smaller and finally close. They waited until it had closed completely before making a move.

Hook looked around before he would let Emma closer, raising his hook arm protectively in case something should jump out. "Alright love, what now?"

"Explore the crater I guess", Emma replied. She climbed into the crater and walked down. The soil within the parameter of the crater had been turned a shade of bright purple by the portal. She grabbed her pocket flashlight and shone it towards the hole.

"How much do you wanna bet…?" Emma started, but before she could finish they both saw that she had won the bet before she had even placed it. At the bottom of the well, there was someone.

"Hey, can you hear me?" she shouted down, "Hold on, help is on the way".

Whoever the person was, they didn't reply. She noticed something unusual. Besides the bricks being blown apart, the water from the well had all but dried up. 'Well at least whoever that is won't have drowned down there,' she thought.

What seemed like hours passed before 'help' arrived. Grumpy jumped out of the truck first, followed by Happy and Doc. They pulled some rope and a ladder off the back and headed towards the hole. Grumpy was immediately skeptical.

"So, we're just going to rescue this…whatever it is and hope that it doesn't kill us all?"

"C'mon Leroy. It's not a what, it's a person. We gotta help them."

He grumbled for a moment then nodded to the rest of the team.

The dwarves had a crane on their truck, so they lowered Grumpy down into the hole. He came back up holding what looked like a dirty haystack.

"Anyone order a mound of dirt?" he asked, sarcastically.

They turned over the dirty pile to discover that there was a person under it, a woman. She was vastly unconscious though. Emma checked her pulse and determined that she was alive, but didn't show any signs of waking up.

"We best get her to the hospital." Emma announced, "We'll figure out the rest when she's awake and clean."

The hospital was unusually quiet, probably due to the lack of drama in town lately, Emma thought. Dr Whale examined the woman and found no real problems with her, apart from a few cuts and scrapes, and the fact that she was unconscious.

"What is she doing here then?" Emma thought aloud

"That portal was mighty familiar lass, don't you think?" Hook raised his hand up to his face and tapped his lip thoughtfully, "I'd say it's a pretty accurate conclusion that whoever this dusty miss is, she came from Wonderland."

"That's what I was thinking too. Something must have happened to bring her here like this. It'd be great if we could find someone who might know her." She paused for a moment.

"Well love, I can't say that's much of a head scratcher either. Does the Mad Hatter still live in the neighborhood?"

Emma shook her head, "He does but…no Killian, I can't go to him"

"Why in heaven's name not?"

"Because I promised him after the curse was lifted that I wouldn't involve him in anything again. He just wants to live a quiet life. He wouldn't help us even if I asked him."

"Well, what about Scarlet? He knows Wonderland doesn't he?"

"Good point, I'll call Belle. See if she knows where he is."

Several hours later, and after she had been cleaned up, Emma got a better look at the still unconscious girl. She had long strawberry blond hair, freckles across her nose and a very round natural pout. Her most distinguishing feature though was a small heart tattoo on her collarbone, right below her neck.

Just then, the girl began to stir, her brow furrowed. She was dreaming, and not a very nice dream by the looks of it. She began to mumble, and move slightly in her sleep. Emma listened intently, and then heard two very clear words, "I'm late".

Her phone beeped with a text:

"BEEN TO GRANNIES, GOLD'S AND ROBIN'S. CAN'T FIND SCARLET ANYWHERE - DAD"

"Crap", Emma swore to herself. She didn't know what else to do. "Gonna have to ask him, the worst thing he can do is say no" she said to the now quietly sleeping girl.

"So, which one of those mad creatures has come to Storybrooke?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"It's not really that. A girl fell through a portal this morning…a portal that looks a lot like a rabbit hole." Grace's eyes widened.

"Ahh ok, so you think she's from Wonderland huh? Well, I can tell you right now if you're plan was to grab my Dad at my school then you probably would've just got one of his usual looks and a few words. Listen, I know my Dad better than you so I think I know how I can get him to help you." Emma wasn't convinced, nor did she really want to get on Jefferson's bad side, but she agreed to trust her. From the brief time they'd spent with each other, she could tell that she would like this girl. She reminded her a lot of herself.

After much persuasion on Grace's part, Emma brought Grace to the hospital. Grace peered through the window at the sleeping girl in the hospital bed behind them. She moved slightly, her brow still furrowing and her body twitching with stress. Grace checked her phone, having sent a quick text to her father on the drive over.

"You sure this is gonna work kid?" Emma looked skeptical. Grace's plan was good, for sure, but it might just bring a very angry not-quite-rational man onto the ward.

"Yeah, it'll work. I told him I'd gone with Henry to check out a case that you're working on. He'll be…." She looked at her phone, "Yep, he's mad, and he's on his way."

Twenty minutes later a tall man strode into the hospital, with a look of thunder on his face. The corners of his mouth turned into a look that definitely didn't scream, "so nice to see you again Emma". The Saviour braced herself.

"What the hell are you doing Emma? I told you, I told you NEVER involve me and my daughter in any of your…heroics" the last word he threw like a dagger. The Saviour quickly caught it.

"Look, Jefferson, I wouldn't have if it wasn't necessary. We need…." She was interrupted by the girl to her left,

"It's my fault papa, I asked to come. Look, I need to show you something." She grabbed his hand and led him into the room. "This girl came from Wonderland".

* * *

Author's note: this chapter was pretty fun to write as my first Emma POV chapter. First major change from the canon (besides the glaringly obvious sidestep from the S4 finale), I know that the rabbit hole portal comes out of the ground, but I couldn't resist making it a little more visual. Purely aesthetic choice but hope you enjoyed.


	4. Heart Shaped Tears

Jefferson frowned and he looked down at his daughter.

"Grace Paige Jefferson", he always used her full name when he was cross, "I can't believe this. You know better than to bring us into…"

"I know papa, but look at this." Grace pulled him to the bedside, pointing at a small heart-shaped tattoo on the woman's collarbone.

"Look, that means that the Queen of Hearts branded her right? I remember the story. And Emma said she fell out of a rabbit hole." He gazed at the mark on the young woman's collarbone and recognized it instantly. Perhaps unconsciously, he tugged at the cravat knotted tightly around his neck and shuddered slightly. What had this poor wretch done to warrant that?

"A prisoner of the Queen's", he mumbled absently whilst still fingering his neck.

He snapped into attention, "It doesn't matter, we're not getting involved in this Grace. Come on, we're going home." He grabbed her hand and headed towards the door.

"But papa, what if…" Grace started.

Behind them, a pair of green eyes snapped open and the woman sat up in one swift movement. Gasping a large intake of breath, her eyes darted around the room in sudden confusion.

"Where? What? I don't…..I can't, I'm late. I have to…" she furrowed her brow as her eyes came into focus and she scanned the strangers surrounding her.

To his surprise, Grace instinctively broke away from her father's grip and ran over to the bed.

"Hello, please don't worry. You're safe. You're in Storybrooke hospital," she spoke slowly and gently. The girl looked at her, her mouth slightly open but wordless. "My name's Grace, and I'm going to help you." She took the woman's hand. "What's your name?" The girl looked at her blankly, "Can you remember it?" She shook her limp strawberry hair, her lips moved slowly and soundlessly in confused unspoken panic until her forehead creased in pain.

"I…I…can't, I…I'm not sure but, I'm late," she started in her seat again, frantically itching to get up out of the bed. Grace tried to get her to focus on her.

"What are you late for? Were you going somewhere?"

"I don't…I think…my shop? Jinx…the glass. My head, it's…"

Her hand gripped her left temple as the sharp pain stabbed incessantly behind her eyes. She couldn't remember, couldn't focus on anything but the pain and the kind face of the young girl knelt by her side. Grace gently rubbed her thumb up and down the woman's hand,"You'll be OK, I'm here. Just take you're time, try and remember who you are."

Emma watched from the door, sending a quick text to Hook to let him know the woman was awake. She scanned Grace. The girl had surprised her today, and she silently reprimanded herself for underestimating her. Emma hadn't had spent much time with Jefferson's daughter, and could understand his insistence that she be kept out of trouble. She had tried so many times to do the same for Henry, but her son was too much like her and often ran head first without a second thought for the danger. If he weren't a 13 year old boy he'd be celebrated as a hero, but he was too young for this kind of life.

She turned her attention to Jefferson. His eyes were fixed on the redhead and his daughter with an expression that was difficult to read. His mouth curled into a frown and the colour had drained from his cheeks. He was either scared or…something else.

"Maybe you'd like a drink? Can I get you water or something?" Grace offered. The woman, now much calmer, nodded slightly and then said, "Cup of tea?". Grace smiled as she stood up and headed towards the doorway, "I think I can do that. Emma, can I get some tea for…" she stopped as Emma looked in alarm behind her. The girl had pushed the blanket away and was trying to get out of bed. "Oh, I don't think you should be getting up yet."

"My shop, I'm late for…", she stopped suddenly and her expression turned from worry to pain. She doubled over, clutching her head once again and cried, "The Queen, she'll know. But I should have opened hours ago. Oh God, it hurts!"

Grace quickly started back to help but her father had already rushed to the bedside. No Synonyms, she watched as he knelt down next to the bed, placing his hands on the woman's slight shoulders and quietly spoke, "Shh, try and look at me. Try and focus, look." The woman's eyes scrunched tightly with pain as she screamed and rambled, rocking from side to side. Emma quickly pressed the 'call' button for help, "C'mon guys, a little help over here!"

Two nurses rushed in ready to take over but Jefferson turned slightly and raised his hand, signaling for them to stay back. "It's OK, just try and calm your mind," he spoke in a soft steady voice which were drown out mostly by her moans and rambles.

"One, two, three of clubs, four of spades. But all the hearts are locked away…"

"Five, six, can't get caught or it's 'off with her head'"

"I can't be late, can't be late, the tea…" she swayed frantically.

"…..Twas mimsy, and the slithy toves….no, no, that's not right…ohh" she moaned as the pain continued.

Jefferson raised his hand to her face, lifting her hand off her temple and holding it in his own. She opened her eyes, her face wet with streaming tears, and pleaded, "Please, it hurts…I…I can't stop it. Too much". He spoke in little more than a whisper, "I know, just breathe, try and focus on one thing. Try to remember your name." She shook her head as the tears poured. She blinked through the blurry wetness and looked up into Jefferson's eyes for a moment, then screwed hers tight again. Her rambles had become little more than whimpers now, and she murmured a few last words, "She trapped me. Not free."

Finally, Jefferson looked up, his face unreadable again. He pulled the girl to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently and quietly rocking her, "Shh". Her body shook as she she silently cried into his chest for a few minutes before she slumped and started to fall into unconsciousness. He rested his chin on her hair, closing his eyes solemnly. Finally, she quietly spoke, "Faline…my name."

* * *

Author's Notes: thanks again for reading. This was quite a difficult chapter to write simply for the fact that I've never written a woman rambling in a hospital bed before.


	5. Dreams of Madness

Jefferson laid 'Faline' down on the pillow and gently put the cover back over her. He stood silently for a moment, blinking slowly. Finally, he walked over to Emma and looked at her seriously, taking a large exasperated breath through his nose before he began.

"Alright Emma, you win. I'll help you, but I have conditions."

"Like what?"

"Firstly, I don't want you using my daughter as bait again. She's in this now, and I want you to know that I'm really not happy with you. Secondly, under no circumstances are you to let them admit her to the psych ward."

"What? Jefferson she could be…well you saw her. She's not mentally stable."

"She's confused Emma, but I don't think she's dangerous. If the hospital have their way she'll end up… Look, there's no way she's going to be locked up in that place."

"OK, so then what? What am I supposed to do about the possibly crazy girl that just dropped out of the sky?" This was a question that Emma had been asking herself all day.

"Look, Grace is right. She is from Wonderland. From the looks of it she was imprisoned by the Queen of Hearts. But, for some reason…"

Emma considered, "The Queen didn't cut off her head right? She doesn't have a scar like you. So why is she so incoherent?"

"I have an idea but I can't be certain until she calms down a little. With your permission, I'd like to be able to speak to her when she wakes up. I think I can help her." Jefferson's eyes were curious. Emma knew he wasn't telling her something. She knew better than to press it though since still needed his co-operation. However, there was still some doubt looming in the back of her mind.

"There's just one problem Jefferson, I don't trust you. The first time we crossed paths you drugged me and kidnapped my mother. You think that just because you got your daughter back I've forgotten that?"

It was at that point that Grace interjected, "That's not fair Emma. You don't know my papa, not really. You knew a very unhappy person who would do anything to get me back, but you don't really know him," Emma's face remained skeptical. Grace sighed, "If you don't trust him then trust me. Your son does."

Emma's mind immediately found the open, trusting face of her son.

 _"C'mon Mom, you wanna solve this right? Give him a chance,"_ his voice pierced her thoughts. Henry was possibly the wisest person she knew, even with such a young head on his shoulders. And Henry trusted Grace.

Emma considered for a moment, then nodded slightly, "You have to remember though that you aren't family. If and when Dr Whale discharges her I'm not sure what we can do if she doesn't want us to help her. But if you really want to be involved, then sure."

"Actually,"Dr Whale interrupted, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. My patient needs her rest, and we need to run some tests as soon a she wakes up. It's getting late, so I'd suggest you all go home and come back tomorrow."

Emma nodded, but Jefferson was strangely reluctant to leave. He had been distant through their encounter and Emma couldn't help but wish she had mind reading abilities along with her light magic. It was unnerving to know that he was hiding something.

Grace took her father's hand and coaxed him out, taking one last look at the girl. Her forehead creased, as though her unsettled mind seemed to be trying its best to fit all the jumbled pieces of her memory back into place, and her dreams seemed to be helping her do that without the pain she suffered while awake. Grace was glad, she didn't want her to suffer the same way her papa did. Jefferson knew all too well how it felt to have so much conflicting information in his head.

His case was a unique one.

When Regina's curse hit he was the only one to remember both his lives; his constructed life of the rich man living in his mansion and his life as a portal jumper. His curse was that he could never leave his beautiful home and was made to live with the knowledge of his dual lives alone. He had a lavish home, filled with luxuries, but his reason for this fruitful existence was not there to share it with him. Grace was given a new life with a new family and had no memory of him. When Emma broke the curse he was reluctant to find her, thinking that she would hate him for leaving her and would blame him. She, of course, did no such thing.

The humid night stretched on and Jefferson settled into his study, perching a glass of bourbon on the arm of his deep leather armchair. His attention was squarely on the pages of a small burgundy leather journal in his hand, the contents of which he studied intently. He loosened his silk cravat, exposing the ugly red scar across his throat - a reminder of the merciless Queen. He scribbled a few swift words into the book before he picked up his glass and took a large gulp. He swirled the glass in his hand, closing the book absently and staring at the fireplace. A small golden carriage clock ticked quietly, its tiny cogs clearly visible from the mantelpiece, and Jefferson's unblinking eyes watched the seconds go by. A steady fog settled in his mind as the bourbon took hold and his tired eyelids wilted, though still transfixed on the clock.

 _"Tick tock, tick tock, pickets and pockets, watches and witches. Always late, never on time. Singing songs, nonsense and rhymes. 'Mad Hatter' they call you; did you know?"_

The rabbit sat at his feet, white whiskers stretching wide. His ears poked out of a small charcoal bowler hat and he was adorned in a smart waistcoat and red bow tie.

 _"You know that you have things to do right? Can't be sitting around here all day!"_

Jefferson blinked and he snapped his gaze to the rabbit, realising suddenly that the clock was no longer in sight. The room was high and large with slithers of tall windows and even slimmer tall beams holding up the grand ceiling. His hand no longer rocked the glass and instead he felt the familiar motion of his needle as it danced and weaved through the fabric in his shaking hand before he stopped and surveyed the room. Stacks and stacks of hats surrounded him in every direction. The seemingly stone columns, upon closer inspection, were made up of tall heart shaped crowns of red and black. The ceiling held a great mural so familiar to him. A chain of black hearts and white roses weaved together in a garland around the edges of the painting. A large throne took up much of the space, with arms and legs shaped like the large heavy-clawed paws of the Bandersnatch. The back stretched high to a point, where a heart shaped crown rested upon the head of the hefty seat. Upon the seat sat the masked Queen, her fearsome eyes visible from Jefferson's modest wooden stool. The roses bled and dripped down from the ceiling, dropping new crowns onto the never-ending columns.

He looked down at his workbench where scraps of paper with drawings of hats and messy scribbled handwriting littered every inch, masking any trace of the wooden base below. A small piece of paper that was slightly different to the rest found its way into his hand. It looked like a roughly painted child's drawing. The little brown haired girl clutched a stuffed rabbit in her right hand and held her other above her head in a wave. The girl's face changed into a loving smile and her arm began to wave a friendly hello through the paper to him.

 _"I miss you Papa,"_ her voice called from the page.

Raising his head, his view darted to the other end of the long, slim table. A small blue teapot sat with irregular matching cups, all shaped with that familiar tall peak and wide brim. A small dozing dormouse perched in one of the teacups, mumbling "Twinkle twinkle little bat," between snores. The Hatter stood up, throwing his half-finished bonnet across the room. He ran, weaving through the hats and out the door into a long hall of playing cards. The walls adorned with the five of spades and six of clubs, each card forming a new panel down the long slim corridor. The hall seemed to get smaller with each step, until he reached a card shaped doorway that stood as tall as his knee and held the visage of a card he knew all too well - The Queen of Hearts. The face changed and she pulled the ornate mask down and looked at him with the cold hard stare of the real Queen.

 _"Off with his head",_ she waved her hand dismissively.

He turned to see a tall figure charging towards him, holding a large axe. Long brown ears protruded out of his plain brown hat, his twisted face reflecting the madness within. The Hatter kicked the Queen's door open and, crouching down, he crawled through the doorway and away from her outraged screams. The scene changed to a large garden with roses lining the pathway. He looked closer to see that each rose seemed to be melting, dripping a steady rain of red paint on the bed below. A soft playful giggle echoed around him until a pair of large eyes followed by an equally large grin appeared in front of him.

 _"This way",_ the cat beckoned him, pointing towards the hedge-lined maze.

The Hatter paused, taking in the architecture of the walls with each step into the Queen's green labyrinth. The hedges were made from lines and lines of bushy green bowler hats. Nevertheless, the Hatter continued to run without slowing until he reached a dead end. The blue caterpillar sat with curled feet tucked under his hookah. He surveyed Jefferson carefully, and blowing smoke at the Hatter he mused, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?". Jefferson turned to backtrack until a small white blur rushed past him. The rabbit stopped and took a small pocket watch out of his waistcoat.

 _"Oh dear, late again."_

The rabbit started into a brisk dash and the Hatter quickly followed. Around the seemingly endless bends he went as he heard the hoots and cackles of the man-hare within the depths of the hedgerow. Sure enough, the white blur led him to the the large heart-shaped exit of the maze before him and beyond it, the looming palace gates. Crashing into the locked gates and beyond the iron stems he saw a large gold-framed looking glass. He shook the gates in hopeful desperation, wishing that they would open, but they wouldn't budge.

 _"I'd try the key if I were you",_ the cat suggested. He turned and followed her outstretched paw towards a small golden key that had appeared on a tiny table next to his feet. He knew this solution of course.

The Hatter looked around until he saw it, the mushroom. He pulled off a small chunk and bit into the chalky sponge. He immediately began to shrink until he was but a few inches tall. The table was now the perfect size so he picked up the key. The massive gate now loomed over him, but he turned away as an idea came to him. The way out wasn't through the hard metal stalks of the palace gates. His eyes searched until he found it, a small door against the inner wall beyond the flower bed. The whoops of the March Hare still reverberated in the air around the gates, and were getting closer. Jefferson hurried forward into the garden.

As he ventured in he heard the mumblings of the daffodils and lilacs. Their chatters of discontent coupled with heavy slaps of their leaves on his cheeks, slowing him down but he persevered. He was almost there. He weaved through the thorny roses, while they tried their best to skewer him. Behind him the Hare stormed forward, chopping through the screaming flowers with his hatchet.

At last he reached the glossy black door. He placed the key into the red heart-shaped lock and pushed the door, watching it creak slowly open. The large looking glass stood at the other side. Jefferson could taste his freedom. As readied himself to step into the glass a woman stood in his shape, her green eyes stabbing through him like a needle. Her hand reached out of the glass and she stretched out to touch the tip of his nose with her index finger, an impish smile adorned her small pretty face.

 _"Jinx!"_

Jefferson woke with a start, his cellphone ringing next to him. He answered to the familiar tone of The Savior, "Jefferson, she's gone."


End file.
